Chains
by Naya Zephronic
Summary: Working Title A young fox demon finds herself in a whirlwind of truths and lies where everything she holds dear is ripped away and replaced with things that she cant comprehend... or just refuses to. Rating will change.


Chains

--

Water dripped from the calling, echoing as his hit the stone ground. It was her time clock, the constant, rhythmical sound her only sense of presence in this place.

Drip.

Five million, four hundred three thousand, nine hundred fifty five.

Drip.

Five million, four hundred three thousand, nine hundred fifty six.

She sighed slowly, almost grateful she didn't need to sleep and therefore never lost track of her water dripped clock and at the same time despised that fact for the shear boredom of it. She shifted slightly, taking the pressure off the single point on her back.

The chains rattled as her arms moved involuntarily and she hissed in pain. The cuffs were just loose enough that they slid up on her thin wrists, chafing and rubbing the skin.

And then there was the broken arm.

It was all damned luck that they managed to keep her here, damn luck that she had been exhausted and already injured when they attacked. She consoled herself with the fact that if she had been in full health they would have been charbroiled and served for dinner. That would have to do.

Drip

Five million, four hundred three thousand, nine hundred fifty seven.

Her head picked up slightly. There was an added sound to the constant and reliable dripping. It came from the hallways and earned a faint grin from the captive. Finally a distraction, her snowy silver-white fox ears flicked up in anticipation.

Drip

Five million four hundred three thousand nine hundred fifty eight.

The steps were now closer, almost directly in front of her cell. She could hear the screeching turn of the ancient rusted key in the decaying lock as it forced the worn mechanisms inside to move against their will. There was truly no life in this pit, even the doors screamed like the dead as they where forced to swing open.

Drip

Five Million Four Hundred Three thousand nine hundred fifty nine.

She had to smirk, had to let out the small chuckle that welled in her chest it was too funny. In this hole in the earth that held no life, but her own, what better creature to reside here then that which resembled the dead.

A mummy would be an easy way to describe it, and it was an _it_ because there was no other way to describe it. Wrapped in dirty old cloth bandages its head and hands, which where the only thing not covered by a while and purple old world Japanese kimono, where unremarkable. It's eyes where the only thing visible and where nothing more then pinpricks against a while background.

Drip

Five million Four hundred three thousand nine hundred sixty.

"So, you finally came for a visit," She cocked her head to the side, ignoring the pain that shot through her neck. "Sorry I couldn't clean up a bit." She waved a hand, the unbroken one, purposely making the chains rattle. It just glared at her.

"Tell us where it is." It hissed velvety smooth; the voice gave her no farther incline where to place the bandaged creature on the gender scale, and she was forced to continue thinking of it as undecided.

"Where what is exactly, your sanity? Oh, hell if I know." She smiled at her captor defiantly.

She found her self flying sideways, stopped from hitting the wall by the chains around her wrists and ankles. She forced herself to back a scream as the cracked bones in her arm flared with pain as they where pulled apart. It had crossed the room slamming a bandaged fist into her jaw in less then a eye blink of time.

She lay still, the injury to her face was minimal and not of concern but the pain in her arm was nearly unbearable. Her body was trembling in agony, though she hardly notice.

Something clanged loudly to the floor, she didn't need to look to see what it was. The sheath on her back was unmistakably empty when she awoke chained to the wall and began her bored count of droplets.

"This," it hissed.

She knew the blade by heart. It was an odd color, as it had an odd ability. The majority of the blade was a ruby pink as it neared the edges on either side the color slid from pink to green and then yellow just before it slipped into the shiny and very sharp silver edge. Not unlike spilt oil. It was easily a short sword, no more then twenty-six inches long.

As for it's ability; it housed a particularly deadly poison and the cure was rare. But, there was a danger to using the blade as well. It was double sided and there had been a few times when she herself had been cut with the blade and was forced to go looking for that illusive remedy.

"What…? That old thing?" She forced herself to sound normal, but even that was painful now. "Obviously, its right here. Thanks for returning it." _I hope you nicked yourself with it and die._ She thought bitterly.

The mummy growled and kicked her defenseless form into the wall where her chains where based. She yelped, whimpered in pain as her battered arm was the first to connect with the stony wall and then the rest of her body met the solid rock. "You will tell me where it is!"

"If I knew what you're talking about..!" She snarled, her body curling around itself in misery. Her mind swam, and her eyes began to go dark.

"You will tell me where it is." It threatened, its velvet voice fading as her mind slipped away. The last thought she had was how annoying it would be to begin counting again.

She lay forgotten in that sell for many weeks. It wasn't until the ruler of the tomb was defeated that someone recalled of the captured demon and set her free. She never did find out what exactly the mummy had wanted for her, and quite frankly didn't care.

The scar on her arm where her bone broke though the skin was her only conscious memory of that time spent in a grave.


End file.
